1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to roof drainage systems, and more particularly to water-permeable pipe placed either within a rain gutter for preventing debris or snow from clogging the rain gutter, or atop a flat roof to minimize snow accumulation, while allowing water to freely flow through the pipe.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional means of ensuring unimpeded flow of water through a rain gutter include various forms of screen material placed on top over the rain gutter opening, thereby preventing entry of leaves, twigs and other debris from entering the gutters and obstructing the flow of water. These screens also prevent accumulation of snow from the gutter, and possibly the collapse of the gutter due to the increase weight of accumulated snow. The problem encountered with such screens, however, is that over the course of time, leaves, twigs and other debris tend to settle and accumulate over the screen, preventing water from even entering the rain gutters, and running off the top of the accumulated pile. Without regular cleaning, the accumulated pile becomes unsightly, and the weight of the pile eventually causes the gutter to collapse from the roof altogether.
Another means for preventing accumulation of unwanted debris and/or snow from a rain gutter is to place a liquid-permeable, elongated member into and along the length of the gutter. The elongated material prevents entry of unwanted material into the gutter and allows water to flow through the gutter. The problem with this approach, however, is that the accumulation of material over the permeable surface of the elongated member eventually blocks water flow into the member and thus, prevents flow of the water through the gutter.
Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus that prevents the gathering and accumulation of debris or snow within a gutter or on a flat roof, while allowing the flow of water through the apparatus even when its surface is covered with debris, snow or the like. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in conventional approaches.